borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rare Item Effect Mods
From reading up on forums aftvtbhgbnhbnhnhtd such, it appears only the Siren and Hunter have character mods that have the "+2 Find Rare Items" effect. So, I have two questions: 1) Has anybody actually noticed an increase in rare item drops/finds when the mod(s) are equipped; and 2) Does anybody know if the effect stacks when multiple players have such a mod equipped? My two cents, I have not seen any noticeable difference when I have it equipped and I have definitely not seen evidence that the effect stacks when there are multiple mods equipped. Bipolarattorney 19:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- I do not know if it stacks, however I have noticed a difference in rare finds. More ... interesting stuff drops when my Scavenger mod is equipped than when it isn't. Pdboddy 21:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- We had a game of 4 people, two Hunters with +2 to Find Rare Items. We ran through Old Haven and cleared most of it and had two purple items drop. No oranges. A lot of greens, though. (But that's always normal for me). Probably just bad luck, but certainly no noticible difference to me. ~ ~ ~ ~ Kleptomaniac666 For FSM's sake, any meaningful statement about whether or not this works has to be at least a little statistical. One anecdote of "no noticible difference" doesn't cut it. You need to do exactly the same thing with and without the mod (preferably several times and average it) and look at the difference. --Raisins 23:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ---- Exactly why I created the post - to see if anybody had found some metric, knew something about the game coding or put the time into "statistically" testing it. Thanks for the constructive input. Bipolarattorney 18:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- A better metric would be to find the code snippet that determines how often rare items drop. Most things are a percentage, +200% damage or +44% reload speed or some such. The skill bonuses are easy to figure out. But what is the +2 Team Find Rare Items adding +2 to? Are there hidden skills? Or does everyone have a % chance to find rare items, and what, you get +2% or something? Without those numbers, it's hard to see how that bonus is working or if it's working. "several times" is not enough to satisfy statistical queries. So until someone finds those numbers and shows how they work (I've not seen this described anywhere), you're stuck with anecdotal evidence. And if enough people post to say "yes it works" or "no it doesn't", the weight of anecdotal evidence should be enough, shouldn't it? Pdboddy 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Maybe +2 could mean +2% or out of a certian number of drops 2 of them will be rare... kiill42 *face melting guitar solo here* 20:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Newhaven 6 chest runs. Seven times each with and without +2 Find Rare Items. I actually did slightly worse with the mod on. Suggests it doesn't work on chests, or that the effect is very small. --Raisins 23:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :But how is it worse? You got two orange ones with the mod on and none with it off. Since orange is the rarest colour... Aside from that, if you want to get good stats, you need to do that run about a thousand times or so. :P I think a better, easier, test might be to find a reasonable, high-level area to mob hunt. Go through and kill all the mobs, over and over. Old Haven might work, or perhaps the Crimson Fastness? Pdboddy 13:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Raisins - thanks for puttin up some initial stats! Bipolarattorney 17:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- Let's try to get 30 or so runs. If we do that, we'll have enough to use the Empirical rule of Statistics, and it'll be actually relevant. Billdoom 00:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree, if I get some time this weekend, I may try to get some more detail. That way, one person doesn't have to do and keep track of 60 New Haven runs (not that I haven't been known to spend an entire afternoon farming). Bipolarattorney 17:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- im with billdoom on this, i'll surmise that the gap will increase the more runs you do, also did you go so far as to check the materials of the guns? i mean if it doesn't find stuff by color rarity maybe it finds by gun part rarity either way it should be done further, i would help with this if i knew for sure i had one, but alas i'm not sure because on xbox 360 we still can only see 4 lines "HEY GEARBOX HOW BOUT FIXIN THAT PROBLEM FOR US CONSOLE PPL SO WE KNOW WHAT THE %$*# WE GOT!!!!) i love DLC but would much rather know what i already have FIRST! Wylde bil 00:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Here, here!!! Bipolarattorney 17:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC)